I'll Come Back To You
by Rhodes11
Summary: Jacob's leaving La Push go pursue his dreams. But will Bella, his long-time best friend and love of his life, finally admit that she loves him? Or will it be too late? Inspired by Rihanna's Farewell song. A/H.


This is just a quick one-shot that came to me one day when listening to Rihanna's "Farewell"

I hope you all like it!

Love to my best friend, sister and beta: Simply Jaded4

* * *

**I'll Come Back To You**

It was killing her.

Pain seized and surrounded her heart as she watched the man she loved work his way around the crowd, pulling each of them into a hug and say his goodbyes.

She felt like she couldn't breath.

Her heart fell a little more with each person that he embraced.

The walls were closing in around her as he inched closer.

She was torn.

A huge part of her wanted to run from that suffocating room, dragging with her the man for whom she would give her whole life, all so she wouldn't have to hear him say that soul-shattering word..._goodbye_.

But then there was the other side of her, the part of her that, in all honesty, needed a good slap upside the head. The part that knew if she didn't let him go, didn't let him find what he was looking for, she'd never forgive herself. And neither would he.

She was stuck between a rock and an incredibly hard place with no possible escape.

Slowly, gradually, Jake was passed from person to person. Every now and then his eyes would lock with hers and she was forced to ignore the rapid pounding of her heart and swallow the gigantic lump of anxiety that had built up in her throat.

She had to do this for him.

She had to be strong.

_He needs this, Bella._

_You need to be a big girl now._

But then he he did something she hadn't anticipated: while embracing someone, his eyes found hers.

That one look, that single glance from those gorgeous, brown eyes had left her breathless and slightly panicked.

It was coming.

And so were her tears.

_Hold them in, Bella, _she told herself as her heart slowly began to break in two. _You know he'll stay if he sees you cry._

_You need to be strong._

The goodbye was only seconds away now, and she was powerless to stop it.

All she wanted to hear were four words: _Come with me, Bells._

That was it. That was all she wanted.

"You okay, honey?" Rachel, Jacob's sister, asked from beside her.

Gulping thickly, she quickly cleared her throat and hesitantly nodded her head. "I'm fine," she squeaked, her voice a little too high-pitched to be 'fine'. "Why would I not be? My best friend is going off to a completely different part of America-where God knows what could happen to him-to pursue his dreams!" Bella exclaimed worriedly, throwing her hands up in the air to emphasise her worry.

Realising how completely selfish she sounded, she sighed heavily, her shoulders sagged dejectedly as she fell back into her chair. "I'm sorry, that was completely selfish of me," she exhaled tiredly while dropping her head into her hands. "I really am happy for him, but-"

"But he's your best friend and you're unequivocally, head over heels in love with him?" Rachel said right off the bat, quirking her brow in question.

Bella chuckled awkwardly and looked up at her. "Am I that obvious?"

Rachel threw her a sympathetic smile and tapped her shoulder. "Only to anyone who has two eyes."

Groaning, Bella huffed and ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "I know, I'm completely pathetic, but I can't help how I feel."

"Have you told him?"

Bella shot Rachel a horrified look while her jaw practically kissed the floor. "Have I told him?!" she cried out, as if it was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard. "Rachel, how can I tell him? He leaves in a matter of hours. I can't just drop this on him now, he'll think I'm trapping him into staying."

Rachel gave Bella a pointed, knowing look and cocked her head. "Bella, Jake's my brother. If there's one thing I know about him, it's that he will _not_ see your confession of love as you trapping him. Bella, the boy is crazy for you. Surely you know this?"

She chewed on the inside of her lip nervously as she processed her words. "I've always wondered about his intentions towards me. I mean, our friendship was never a normal one-we're too close for that-but I never really figured that he'd be into me too..."

Jake's sister placed a comforting hand on Bella's shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze. "Honey, I'm not going to tell you what to do, but if I were you... If the man I loved was about to leave to go and live his dreams, I'd want him to know how I felt," she said with a kind smile before standing to her feet. "Listen, he's on his way over here and, judging by the look in his eyes, friendship's the last thing he wants from you. Take the chance, Bella, before you lose it for good. Trust me, he's worth it." And with that, she was gone.

Jake's confused gaze darted between Bella and his sister as he reached out and pulled the tiny, but beautifully sexy brunette, into his arms. "Hey beautiful," he whispered, wrapping his strong and powerful around arm her waist. "What was that about?" he asked, gesturing towards his sister.

Sighing contentedly and leaning back into his embrace, Bella closed her eyes and tipped her head back slightly to rest it on his shoulder. "It's nothing you need to worry about."

Tightening his hold around her and creating a tornado of butterflies in her stomach, Jake dipped his head a little and pressed a tender kiss into her bare shoulder. "Liar," he said, calling her out on her shit and not seeming the slightest bit phased. "You seem to forget, Bells. I've known your all your life, and I know when something's bothering my girl."

"Your girl?" I asked, turning her head to face him, her eyes level with his perfect chin.

Who knew a chin could be so perfect?

"Yeah," he confirmed, smiling confidently. "_My_ girl."

The gorgeous hunk of sexiness holding her firmly in his arms lowered his stunning, chocolate brown eyes to Bella's and gazed at her with such an intensity, it felt as if he was looking deep into her soul. Gradually, his topaz orbs flickered to her lips while he slowly slid his tongue along his own, wetting them.

Why was he looking at her lips?

Oh god, was he going to kiss her?

_Yes! Please, Jake, kiss me! _Came from the little devil sitting on her shoulder, desperate to feel any kind of intimate contact.

_No, Jake, please don't. It'll be too hard to let you go if you kiss me,_ said the angel perched solemnly on her other one.

"Dance with me," he whispered huskily into her ear before pulling back and gazing lustfully and adoringly into her eyes. "Let me hold you."

Bella's legs weakened beneath her at his heart-warming words, and her heart thumped like a jackhammer in her chest. How long had she wanted him to say that to her? Too damn long.

She nodded and shuffled further into him, then said without delay and in a quiet but confident voice, "Yes."

Beaming, Jake placed a chaste yet loving kiss on her forehead before grasping her hand and leading her onto the dance floor, her body automatically following him. Holding her hand tightly and possessively, he made sure to keep her close to him as he weaved his way through the dancing bodies of his friends and family. His eyes scanned the scene in front of them frantically, trying to find a quiet, secluded area where they could dance. As they moved, Bella's heels clicked audibly over the wooden flooring until they came to a grinding halt and he turned to face her, spinning her around proudly and pulling her body passionately into his.

As their bodies collided and melted together, they each sighed with contentment and wrapped their arms around each other. Just as he lowered his hands to the swell of her hips, Rihanna's "Farewell" drifted out of the speakers and filled the entire room.

A sadistic and incredulous laugh tore from Bella's closed lips as a sadness so powerful swept over her and consumed her heart, the irony of the song and finality of the lyrics slowly, torturously began to attack her like a thousand needles piercing her skin.

Several excruciating and agonizing minutes later, and just as the song had reached its climax, the man holding her within his warm embrace, swaying them languidly to the beat of the tune, sighed tiredly from above her. Tightening his grip around her waist, he clenched his jaw before dropping his face to her shoulder and moving to nuzzle her neck. "How am I gonna do this, Bells?" he whispered gravelly against her skin while bunching the smooth silk of her dress into his fists.

Bella couldn't help but allow herself the briefest of moments to marvel in his touch until confusion struck her heart. "Do what, Jake?"

Pulling back, he brought his pained eyes to hers, spearing her with the heat and intensity of his gaze, before lifting one hand from her hip to cup her cheek. "Leave you," he rasped, gulping hard, his voice was laced with uncertainty. Searching her eyes and face with pleading eyes, he curled his fingers around the back of her neck, causing her face to inch closer to his. They were now so close that she could taste the tanginess of the warm soda he'd had previously as it penetrated her tongue.

Closing his eyes, his beautiful face contorted into an uncomfortable scowl. "I can't," he hissed, through gritted teeth. "I can't leave you, Bells. I'm not strong enough. What if I go away and the fuckheads I've been trying to protect you from all these fucking years take advantage of you? What am I gonna do then? I'll be in New York for fuck's sake!" Jake exclaimed loudly, withdrawing from her and waving his hands around dramatically in emphasis. "Bells, what if I leave and I lose you to one of them?" He pinned her with his desperate yet forceful gaze, while gripping the tops of her arms.

Stunned disbelief soared through her veins.

How could he possibly think he'd ever lose her?

Staring at him, wide-eyed and lips ever so slightly parted, she laced her fingers with his and brought their joined hands to her heart. "Baby, you're _not_ going to lose me," Bella rushed to reassure him, framing his golden, rage-filled face with her free hand. "How could you even say that after everything we've been through? Don't you know how I feel for you?" she asked, her voice going up an octave in her urgency to get him to see through the mist. "God, Jake, I'm-I'm..." she faded off, not having the words to express just how she felt about him, while letting go of his cheek and thrusting a frustrated hand through her hair.

"Your _what_, baby?" he pressed, ardently.

She remained silent, frantically searching her mind for the right words to express just how deeply the love she had for him ran.

But she must've stayed quiet for a moment too long as Jake impatiently grasped her hips and backed her up against the nearest table, away from onlookers, before grasping her chin and forcefully prying it toward him until she met his sincere eyes. "_Say it,_" he demanded, growling.

Her chest rose and fell rapidly as her silence snaked around them, suffocating them.

However, judging by the look of pure need swimming in his eyes, this was no time for silence. "Fuck, Bella, say it! I know you feel this! I know you feel the connection between us!" Jake yelled, his face reddening under his anger, while his nostrils flared. He wasn't angry at Bella, more at the situation. Having said that, he needed her to finally 'fess up to how she felt about him, before it was too late. And if getting riled up was the push that she obviously needed, then he was going to motherfucking push! "I'm in love with you, Bella. I fucking love you!" he roared in agitation. "It's killing me how much I love you, and I know you feel the same way, so why're you denying this?"

"I can't, Jake!" she finally responded in an exasperated yell, while attempting to tear her hands from him, only to be quickly denied that. A strangled sob flew from her throat, and his fiery gaze tore into her. "I can't. I can't tell you how I feel because if I do, you'll think I'm trapping you into staying! And I don't want that!" she cried out in defence. "I couldn't live with that. It would eventually _kill_ me! I want you to go to New York, attend college, and be the man you've always wanted to be! Not trapped here because of _me_!"

"Fuck!" Jake yelled, punching the wooden table behind her and gaining the shocked attention of his friends and family. Did he care? Hell no! "Baby, open those beautiful fucking eyes! Yes, I _could_ go off to New York and fulfill my scholarship. Yes, I _could_ graduate. But I'm only ever go to be the man I've always wanted to be when I'm with _you_!" he told her fervently.

Their hold on each other never faltered as several 'aww's' echoed from behind them.

Bella swallowed the lump of emotion in her throat, then brought her hand up to cradle his smooth, russet cheek, tears of pain and anguish stinging the backs of her eyes. "Jake, honey, you don't know what you're saying."

"I know _exactly_ what I'm saying, Isabella Marie Swan. I'm head over heels, completely, utterly and insanely in love with you, and I always have been. You can stay in denial all you want, baby, but you know damn well that I'm telling you the truth. Stop being scared and take this leap with me. Fall with me, Bells. Let me catch you. _Please_."

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, a resolve washed over Bella's face and a soft smile graced her lips. "Honey, I fell for you years ago. I've just been...lying dormant until you caught up." She smiled through her tears. "Jake, you caught me at hello."

Closing his watery eyes, he yanked her closer and rested his forehead on hers. "Fuck, baby, do you know how long I've waited for you to finally see the light?" A repressed chuckle ripped from his throat as his own tears cascaded down his cheeks. "But I still need you to say it. I need to know I'm not dreaming this. I need to know that I can go to New York and have my beautiful girlfriend waiting for me at home. I'm not gonna lie; like hell do I wanna leave you, especially after this, but I wanna make you proud of me. Proud to call me your boyfriend-your man. I need to know that I have something to come back to."

Bella wasn't quite sure what had happened, but his words had made something inside of her snap. How in the holy hell could he think she wasn't proud of him? Wasn't proud to call him her man? Was he insane? Aggressively grasping the back of his neck, she heaved him toward her, pulling his face closer until their lips were less than a hairs-breadth apart, as she gazed determinedly into his eyes and told him with such a passion that it even surprised her, "I love you, Jacob Black._ Don't you dare_, even for a fucking second, think that I'm not proud of you! Everything you do has me in awe of you! You're fucking _amazing_. And you know I damn well mean it because I never curse, but I as you can see, I've sworn quite a lot telling you this." She poked her fingers into his chest, stubbornly. "I love you, Jake. More than I've ever loved anyone. And if we decide to go down the boyfriend/girlfriend route, I'd be the proudest girlfriend ever to know that I have you as my guy-my man! I love you. I love yo-" Before she could even get the last word out, Jake groaned in elation, cupped her cheeks firmly, and slammed his lips to hers in a wild, untamed kiss.

"God, say it again," he ordered in a manic frenzy as his lips left hers and trailed down her neck.

Moaning in appreciation, Bella's eyes fluttered to a blissful close as she rolled her head to the side so she could give him better access, and fisted his shirt in her hands. "S-Say what?" she stuttered as his lips continued to do magical things to her skin.

He growled animalistically against her, and nipped at the flesh on her neck. "Baby, don't play with me right now. Tell me. Tell me you love me before I lose my goddamn mind," he urged. The pads of his thumbs left a trail of heat in their wake as they sensuously stroked her cheeks.

Ardently, fiercely, heatedly, their lips came together again. Over and over again, his mouth met hers in a demanding and consuming kiss, while their tongues danced in the most enticing and mesmerising of manners. Unapologetically, Bella's hand flew into his hair while his wrapped around her long tresses and tugged ever so slightly, eliciting one of the sexiest moans he'd ever fucking heard.

"God, I love you so fucking much, Bells," he groaned against her lips as they continued to kiss, before they finally and reluctantly pulling back to breathe. "I know this is gonna be pure fucking hell. But I know that if anyone can do this-survive this-it's us. You have no goddamn idea how badly I've wanted to ask you to come with me, but I know your sexy, beautiful and incredibly stubborn ass will tell me I need to do this on my own, no matter how much it kills you inside." Jake leaned down, and melted a soft, loving kiss onto my lips, making me smile brightly in response. "By the way," he moved his mouth to whisper in my ear, "If you think for one damn second that I'm leaving Washington without the woman I love labelled as my girlfriend, you're seriously fucking wrong. You're my girl now, Bella Swan. You're stuck with me. And you will never, ever leave me. You get me?"

"Yeah, I get you...boyfriend."

Beaming, Jake lifted her into his arms and spun her around elatedly, before setting her back onto her feet and once again cupping her cheeks. "I love you, girlfriend, so fucking much. Forever."

~ICBTY~

As the night drew to a close, his friends and family had one-by-one disbursed before saying their final goodbyes and congratulating them both on finally becoming a couple.

The D.J was packing up his set as Jake's friends stood by the exit waiting for him.

"Baby, why don't you go and spend the last few minutes with your friends? You know they'll miss you just as much as me." Bella pressed a kiss into his collarbone.

Jake shook his head adamantly, while pulling her closer. "_No_. I just got you. I'm not wasting another second more than I have to by being away from you. 'Sides, they're good guys. They'll understand. They know how I feel about you."

Stunned, she pulled back and met his content gaze. "They do?"

Smirking, he placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose and then on her lips. "Sure, sure. I've been in love with you for a very long time, Bells. You were the only person who failed to notice." He winked playfully, and gently pressed her head back into his chest.

"Yeah, I guess I was a little slow on the uptake."

"Yeah, you were. But that never changed my feelings for you. If anything, it made them stronger," he said as he rested his chin on her head, and wrapped his arms around her.

As they stood in the middle of the dance floor, a handful of people starting to clear everything up, it finally hit her.

Bella stiffened in his arms.

She was losing him.

He was leaving her.

_Oh god..._

"None of that, Miss Swan," Jake scolded her gently, while lovingly stroking her lower back. "This isn't the end for us, baby, it's just the beginning. I've waited my whole life for you, do you seriously think I'd let something like this come between us?"

Bella knew that, but it didn't stop the tears of sorrow from leaving her eyes. "I know, but still. This is extremely hard for me. I just got you," she mumbled, pathetically.

_Stay strong!_

"And you'll _always have me._" Jake reassured her, moving back and lifted her head so their eyes collided. "Baby, just because I'm going to another state doesn't change a thing for us. Fuck, I'll be writing, calling, texting, and emailing so damn much, you'll probably get sick of me!" he chuckled, lightly wiping the tears away with his thumb, and bringing her palm up to his lips to kiss it. "I'm doing this for us, Bells, so I can give you the life I know you deserve. So I can give you everything you've ever wanted."

"All I want is you, honey. Nothing else matters."

Sighing, Jake placed his index finger under her chin and gently lifted until they were looking at each other. "Bells? Please let me do this. Let me give you the life I've always dreamed we'd have, please?"

Her heart spasmed in her chest. "You know I'd do anything for you. Just..promise me one thing?" she mumbled, quietly.

"Anything, baby. Name it."

"D-Don't forget me while you're over there. I know it's a stupid and selfish thing to say, but I know there are going to be lots of beautiful girls over there who will more than likely throw themselves at you-"

"And I'll throw them straight back off. Baby, I'm a one woman man. My heart and soul belongs to _you_, honey. I don't see any other girls. I don't want any other girl. Why would I even look when I have the perfect one waiting for me at home?" he asked, throwing her a knowing glance. "I'm _yours_, baby. Forever. And I intend to marry your beautiful ass as soon as I get back."

Bella's gaze snapped to his in amazement. "I'd really love that," she smiled coyly. "Just whatever happens over there...please come back to me."

"Nothing's going to happen over there, Bells. You're the only one I want. You're my home. I'll _always_ come back to you. Never forget that."

And she never did.

Eighteen months after his return from college, after playing football for his collage team, Jake married Bella at sunset on First Beach in front of their friends and family as they each vowed to be together and love each other until death do they part.

And that's exactly what they did. Because, at the end of it all, Bella was his one true happiness. His everlasting love, and no one would ever take her place. She was his home, his safe haven-his serenity.

Six months later, Jake was drafted to the Seattle Seahawks and continued to play and become one of the best quarterbacks in the world until he could no longer throw a ball.

Jake had always wanted to give Bella the live he'd always dreamed they'd have, but what he didn't realise, until she announced that she was pregnant with their first child, was that they already had it. They were together, living their lives with each other.

What more could he ask for?

Perhaps the birth of his second child and first son?

Nothing else mattered to Jacob Black more than his family. He'd waited his entire life to call Bella his wife and the mother of his children, and now he finally had it. He had his dream, and as long as she was by his side and their children grew to be strong and healthy, he wouldn't ever stop living it.

He would always come back to her.

* * *

So there you go! Review and let me know what you think!


End file.
